Passion
by Psychedelic-potatoes
Summary: Tsuna a passé une très mauvaise journée, mais sa malchance va-t-elle durer toute la soirée?


Ciaossu les gens!~

Je reviens avec un nouvel one shot! Il n'est pas très long mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

J'ai essayé comme je pouvais de respecter les caractères des personnages.

Bonne Lecture!~

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano.

(ne faites pas attention aux fautes -w- )

* * *

Tsuna venait de passer un mauvaise journée, une très mauvaise journée.

Rien qu'a son réveil, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il faut dire, qui est de bonne humeur quand on doit se lever pour aller à l'école? Personne. Du moins pas Tsuna. Et il l'était encore moins quand il voyait que Lambo lui avait encore piqué son petit déjeuné avant même qu'il n'arrive dans la cuisine.

Il s'était donc dépêché et s'était mis à courir en direction de son collège. Il priait Dieu pour qu'Hibari ne le morde pas à mort. Cependant, avec sa malchance constante, le petit brun avait rencontré le président du comité de discipline. Comme les cours venaient de commencer, il était considéré comme "en retard". Et dans le règlement intérieur du collège, il était écrit qu'il était interdit d'arriver en retard sous pêne de se prendre une punition. Et la dite punition n'était vraiment pas indispensable pensait Tsuna.

Après avoir été mordu à mort par son gardien du nuage, Tsuna avait pu se rendre en cours. Seulement, n'étant pas à l'heure, il n'avait pas été accepté par son professeur et avait été obligé de se rendre en permanence pendant une heure où les surveillants l'avaient obligé à faire des exercices dont il ne comprenait même pas la première phrase. Comment était-il sensé faire?

Une fois la pause passée, le vongola put retourner en cour. Il n'avait pas encore dit bonjour à ses amis et il en profita pour s'excuser de son absence en début de cours.

Lorsque la pause fut finie, ils retournèrent en salle de classe et reprirent le cours. Tsuna suivait tant bien que mal. Seulement, le professeur l'interrogea à l'oral sur la leçon qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. Le petit brun ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourtant il savait ce sur quoi ils travaillaient! Il avait quand même un peu écouté. Mais le fait de devoir énumérer et expliquer les différents points de la leçon devant tout le monde avec le risque de raconter une grosse bêtise, lui était impossible.

Et voilà, encore une mauvaise note. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait. Et pour ne pas l'enfoncer encore plus, leur professeur avait décidé de leur faire une interrogation surprise à l'écrit en fin de matinée.

À la pause de midi, il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin se relaxer et manger tranquillement. Mais il avait tord, comme toujours.

Il avait oublié son bento. Gokudera, en tant que bon bras droit, se proposa pour lui donner la moitié du sien. Tsuna allait accepter quand Lambo, I pin et Fûta arrivèrent. Comment savaient-ils que lui et ses gardiens étaient sur le toit? Ils les avaient vu peut-être. Les trois enfants avaient été envoyé par Nana pour apporter le bento que son fils avait oublié.

Bien sûr, Lambo fit l'idiot comme à son habitude et Gokudera se mit en colère, lui envoyant de la dynamite en pleine tête. Malheureusement, le bruit d'explosion attira Hibari, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait et surtout envieux de mordre à mord le coupable.

Seulement, ne l'oublions pas, I pin était là. Et on le sait tous, I pin est amoureuse d' Hibari. Elle se transforma alors en bombe humaine s'accrochant à la jambe droite de Tsuna.

Finalement, celui-ci se retrouva avec une bombe prête à exploser, collé à lui, et avec Hibari qui voulait le mordre à mort encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il réussit à envoyer I pin loin, il se fit attraper par Hibari.

Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la fin de la pose de midi et Tsuna se dépêcha d'avaler la part du repas de son bras droit que celui ci lui avait gentiment laissé. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'arriver de nouveau en retard.

Son après midi s'était passé plus calmement. Seulement elle avait parue extrêmement longue aux yeux du vongola. Ses heures de cours avaient duré tellement lentement qu'il aurait pu s'endormir. Heureusement que Yamamoto l'en avait empêché en le réveillant deux ou trois fois.

Et lorsque la sonnerie de fin retentit, Tsuna crut rêver. C'est avec bonheur qu'il sortit de sa salle de classe en compagnie de ses amis.

Alors qu'il rentrait accompagné de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Enma, ses deux gardiens partirent chacun de leur côté après avoir dit au revoir à leur boss. Enma, à son tour, lui dit qu'il devait le laisser. Mais pile lorsqu'il prononça sa phrase, arriva un chien d'on ne sait où. Il se mit à les poursuivre et Tsuna ne se fit pas attendre et courut, suivit de près par Enma.

Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'à la maison de Tsuna. Mais juste devant, le roux tomba. Il s'écorcha un genou. Tsuna l'aida à se relever et ils rentrèrent vite dans la maison du brun. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui, empêchant donc le chien de rentrer.

Chacun d'eux souffla un peu. Ils étaient épuisés d'avoir couru autant.

"-Enma tu n'as pas trop mal? lança Tsuna après avoir récupéré son souffle.

-Quoi? Ah, non ça va."

Tsuna décida tout de même de le soigner et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Le brun nettoya tout d'abord la plaie et la désinfecta. Mais s'en tant son genou picoter, Enma lâcha un petit gémissement à peine audible que Tsuna entendit tout de même.

"-Ah pardon! lâcha le brun.

-C'est bon, ça m'a surpris c'est tout"

Alors Tsuna continua et sortit un pansement, il le plaça sur le genou de son ami et le colla doucement.

"-Voilà!

-Merci, Tsuna-kun. Je m'en vais maintenant.

-Quoi? Non, reste je suis sûr que ma mère sera d'accord.

-Si ça ne gêne personne alors..."

Tsuna fit un grand sourire. C'était bien la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé de toute la journée. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler.

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans le chambre de celui-ci. Enma s'assit sur le lit et entendit un ronronnement près de son pied. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut le petit lionceau de son ami, Natsu.

"-Natsu! Je croyais qu'il était dans sa boîte! s'écria Tsuna, desespéré.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à lui.

-Mais il ne se laisse pas faire et sort de sa boîte tout le temps!

-Il a simplement besoin d'attention, dit Enma tout en attrapant l'animal."

Le petit brun lui lança un regard qui disait qu'il n'appréciait pas que son ami prenne la défense de sa boîte arme. Il lâcha un "pfff" et tourna la tête, vexé.

Enma n'y fit pas très attention, Tsuna se fâchait souvent comme ça mais ça ne durait pas très longtemps. Le roux continua alors de caresser le lionceau dans toute sa longueur.

Tsuna, voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, souffla un peu plus fort. Celui-ci ne relevait toujours pas la tête.

"-Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

-Pour aller où? Tu es chez toi."

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre. C'est vrai... Il avait oublié ce détail. Mais pour ne pas paraître idiot, il sortit tout de même de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il croisa sa mère.

"-Tsu-kun! lança-t-elle, je venais justement te voir! Je suis désolé mais une amie m'a invitée à dîner ce soir. Alors si Enma et toi vous pouvez rester seul...

-... C'est comme tu veux, dit-il le visage un peu crispé.

-Tant mieux! Je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger. C'est dans le frigo.

-Ok..."

Nana partit après avoir dit au revoir à son fils.

Tsuna se rendit alors dans la cuisine et attrapa une boîte de gâteaux. Pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur, il mangea un peu. Faut dire qu'il avait eu un journée pourrie. Et en plus, il venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il se savait malchanceux mais pas à ce point. Quoi que, on ne pouvait même pas imaginer tout ce que le petit brun pouvait faire à cause de cette putain de malchance.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se brouiller avec Enma. Il se leva alors de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il allait aller s'excuser auprès du roux et ils feront une partie de Mario kart et tout le monde sera heureux.

Seulement lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le Shimon à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il sursauta.

"-Pardon de t'avoir fait peur Tsuna-kun.

-C'est bon... Dit-il sans le regarder.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dut t'ignorer Tsuna-kun.

-Et moi j'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça, c'était stupide."

Les deux amis sourirent et remontèrent dans la chambre du brun avec la ferme intention de jouer à la console.

Leur soirée se passa bien. Tsuna se sentait mieux. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, la présence d'Enma lui faisait du bien.

oOo

"-Il commence à être tard. On devrait manger, dit Tsuna en tournant la tête vers son ami.

-Mh..."

Enma ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté, il était concentré sur quelque chose d'autre.

"-Enma? tenta le brun.

-Hn?"

Enma sursauta. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le petit brun lui parlait. Il tourna alors la tête de la fenêtre qu'il regardait si intensément.

On pourrait se demander pourquoi il était si préoccupé par cette fenêtre si simple. Et bien c'est simple. Il observait les étoiles dans le but d'apercevoir une étoile filante, il voulait absolument en voir une.

"- Enma ça va? S'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Oui, j'étais juste dans la lune. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, tu as faim?

-Oui un peu"

Les deux garçons allèrent donc dans la cuisine. Tsuna ouvrit le frigo et vit deux assiètes déjà toutes prêtes. Il les attrapa en évitant de les faire tombées. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour lui pourrir totalement sa soirée. Mais par chance, les deux assiettes arrivèrent toutes deux entières sur la table. Enma décida d'aider le brun et en attrapa une pour la mettre à réchauffer. Une fois chaude, il mit l'autre dans le micro-onde.

Ils purent donc manger tranquillement. Enma voulait demander quelque chose à Tsuna mais il hésitait.

"-Tsuna-kun? interpela le roux.

-Hn?

-Je me demandais si...

-... Si?

-Si on pouvait aller regarder les étoiles après? lâcha le Shimon assez vite."

Tsuna le regarda et réfléchit.

"-Bien sûr Enma-kun, si tu veux y aller je vois pas pourquoi refuser!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui!

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'étoile filante, et toi?

-Moi non plus. J'aimerais bien en voir une ce soir!"

Les deux amis sourirent et finirent leur repas. Ils se dirigèrent alors sur la pelouse à l'arrière de la maison du brun s'y installèrent côte à côte.

Pendant une heure, ils observèrent le ciel, faisant des commentaires, essayant de trouver les constellations, ou encore, l'Étoile du Berger. Alors qu'ils commentaient une étoile particulièrement lumineuse, une grande tracée de lumière apparut tout d'un coup. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait déjà disparut.

"-Enma! Tu as vu ça! C'était une étoile filante! Une vrai!

-Fait un vœux..."

Le petit brun ferma fort les yeux et fit un vœux, tandis que Enma le regardait. Quand Tsuna les ouvrit, il remarqua que le roux le regardait. Il posa ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

"-Tu ne fait pas de vœux Enma?"

Le roux prit un temps pour réfléchir. Que pourrait-il souhaiter? Il aurait pu demander la richesse, la gloire ou bien la chance. Mais à quoi cela aurait pu l'amener? Il était si bien la où il était, avec Tsuna... C'était clair maintenant, il savait... Il sourit au brun.

"-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un voeux, tous ce que je veux, je l'ai déjà. Être ici avec toi est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin et ce que je pourrais souhaiter c'est que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais..."

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était tellement touché et ému, Enma était son meilleur ami... Non, il voulait plus... Il voulait que le roux soit encore plus important pour lui. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Le brun avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite que Enma pouvait en entendre les battements. Celui-ci lui prit la main tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

"-Je t'aime beaucoup Tsuna.

-..."

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Vongola. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, il ne trouvait pas les mots, restant tout con, en train de pleurer devant son ami.

Le roux l'attrapa par la taille et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du petit brun. C'était un baiser doux, tendre et remplit d'amour. Il ne cherchait pas à brusquer le Vongola. Il voulait juste lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent ensuite, par la volonté d'Enma qui était curieux de voir la réaction de son ami. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il les ferma à nouveau. Tsuna s'était enfin décidé à faire quelque chose. Ainsi, il colla à son tour ses lèvre sur celles du roux, mais un peu plus passionnément que la première fois, sans être non plus trop brusque. Ses mains partirent se balader sur le dos d'Enma. Et celui-ci fit passer les siennes dans les cheveux du brun.

Seulement, ils se stoppèrent net. Enma regarda son plus qu'ami dans les yeux.

"-Il fait froid, on devrait rentrer, dit doucement le roux"

Ils se levèrent donc et se rendirent dans la chambre du brun. Celui-ci n'osait pas regarder l'autre. Il avançait, regardant droit devant lui.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils sortirent un futon pour Enma. Après l'avoir correctement installé, Tsuna s'assit sur son lit, tout tendu. Il n'osait toujours pas regarder le Shimon.

"-Tsuna."

Enma l'observait, il s'était assit juste à côté. Il avait prononcé son nom, il voulait qu'il le voit, il voulait encore l'embrasser.

Tsuna tourna instinctivement la tête et le regretta juste après, il était tout rouge, ses joues le brûlaient.

"-Je t'aime"

Tout en disant ces mots, Enma posa sa main derrière la nuque du brun et l'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa avec plus de force qu'au paravant, essayant de faire passer sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. L'un comme l'autre se laissèrent aller à leurs pulsions.

. . .

. . .

. . .

o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Mais au fait, où est Reborn?

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. C'est vrai ça où était Reborn? Un coup de pied au visage lui donna sa réponse. Il se retrouva au pieds du lit, sur le futon rapidement préparé pour que son ami dorme dedans, ce qui ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas.

Après s'être remit du choc, il ouvrit les yeux. Et c'est la qu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

Il était nu. Bien entendu, après ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ce n'était pas étonnant. Et Enma, qui je dormait plus, l'était tout autant, seulement celui-ci était emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il remarqua que Reborn le regardait, en souriant, fière de son coup de pied. Il poussa alors son habituel " HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
tout en retournant dans son lit pour se cacher.

Le brun mît son visage dans son oreiller, il avait trop honte pour regarder qui que ce soit.

"-Tsuna-kun, calme-toi..."

Enma ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ce que Reborn pourrait penser. Il se demandait seulement où il se trouvait la veille.

"-J'étais là.

-Ho..."

Enma se leva et attrapa son caleçon. Il n'avait aucune pudeur devant Reborn. Le roux enfila le boxer et se retourna pour faire face à l'arcobaleno. Tsuna était toujours dans son lit, la tête des son oreiller.

"- Nana n'a rien entendu?

-Non.

-Alors ça va."

Le bébé commença à partir mais il se retourna avant de passer la porte.

"-Tsuna, la prochaine fois, décoince-toi un peu."

Et Reborn disparut derrière la porte juste avant que retentisse le "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" que Tsuna allait sûrement lancer.

Fin ~

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu. Merci et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'en serais ravie!

Bye by~ 〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
